


Truly Mad.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Suicide Attempt, madray, movav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: X-rays life was once so simple then he finds himself torn away from Vav. Suddenly his life feels like it's spirialing out of control. Everything seems no longer worth it and he feels like his life has gone to a dark place. Could it truly be over for the green hero or will fate find some way to save him before it truly is too late? Will his life ever be fixed and him be saved from this out of control downward spiral that he has found himself thrown into?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

A strange robot has come and has suspended Ash and X-ray over what looks like two pits of lava. 

Vav is stuck on the top between the two. He glances back to the timer.

Limited time... Only enough time to save one if he picks fast. 

Vav looks from Ash to X-ray then back starting to panic. He wants to save both of his friends but he doesn't have time. He closes his eyes and let's his feet take him to one and when he opens his eyes he finds himself going for Ash. He helps Ash up as the claw releases her. 

They turn to X-ray who stares in horror at them then before anyone could do anything the claw opens and X-ray drops down to pool below. 

"X-ray!" Vav shouts in horror reaching in the direction of X-ray.

The pool splashes upwards as X-ray falls right into it.

Vav, Ash and the crowd that had gathered gasp in horror at this... Until X-ray appears with the top half of his body above the liquid.

"Jello???" X-ray gasps loudly and people all sigh in relief that it is just jello. 

Vav and Ash hurry down to X-ray and Vav rushes to hug X-ray when he gets out of the pool with some of the jello still on him. 

"You're not dead!" Vav says happily. 

However X-ray puts a hand up to stop Vav from coming any closer. 

X-ray won't look at him though. "No." He says rather sharply. "But I wish I was dead. It'd be better than being reminded that Vav is no longer my friend." He turns and walks away from them.

"Yeah! Well who needs you!" Vav shouts obviously upset and not thinking straight.

X-ray doesn't even look back as he leaves. He heads off to his apartment and uses a towel to get rid of the jello before laying down on the couch after tossing the towel away. He lays there on his back staring at the ceiling as his memories of him and Vav flashes through his mind. 

Until he finally sits up and storms out of the apartment needing to get out and get some air.

He tries to push away the memories that only remind him of Vavs betrayal. "So Ash is more important than me?" He says tears coming to his eyes. "And that I'm not needed?" He stops finding himself in a field and he falls to sit on the grass with his knees up. He takes off his glasses letting one of his hands grip one of the arms of his glasses and crosses his arms so his elbows are on his knees. He rests his chin on one arm so the other covers part of his chin. He cannot hold it in any longer as tears begin to fall down his face. 

Strange thoughts begin to float around within his mind. Words he's never said and one of the words he said is repeated as if to mock him mostly all in his own voice while a few things are being said in Vavs voice.

I wish I was dead.

Too dumb.

Yeah! Well who needs you! 

Useless! 

Just holding me back. 

No one can help you. 

Immature. 

Sidekick.

Finally he stands up throwing his glasses back on only to begin walking his vision still blurred by his tears. 

Not realizing it he wanders into the street though luckily on a crosswalk.

Suddenly there is the sound of a loud horn and the sound of something speeding towards him can be heard. 

He stops in the middle of the crosswalk and looks up a little quickly in surprise only to find a rather large truck hurtling towards him. He stands there not moving as he watches the truck come towards him. His eyes falling half open as he finally manages to stop crying figuring that if he isn't needed then maybe this is for the best... He's been alone for so long... Then Vav came along... But... It appears he's not needed by his only friend... So... It's better this way... Right...? 

Suddenly just before the truck could hit him he is tackled out of the way. 

He shuts his eyes tightly at the impact and they fall to the ground with the truck not hitting them. He hears the truck driver shout profanities at them before speeding away. 

Hesitantly he opens of his eyes and looks to his saviour who is hovering over him only to blink in surprise upon seeing the Mad King.

"W-why'd you save me?" X-Ray questions him. 

"What did you think you were doing?!" The Mad King demands. "You could have died!" 

X-ray glances away. "Why would it matter to you? You'd have one less enemy." He points out still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was saved by the Mad King of all people. 

"Not like this. Please not like this." The Mad King says looking rather worried now. "Come with me and we can talk about this." 

"I'm confused now." X-ray admits but gets up along with the Mad King to go anyways. 

They arrive to the building and X-ray glances around seeing a bit of familiarity from visiting Hilda. 

"Come." The Mad King leads him to a section that he's never been to before.

X-ray glances around himself as they walk finding neatly decorated corridors that actually look rather fancy. 

"Ah here we go." The Mad King opens up two dark oak wooden doors by just pushing them open letting them remain that way as they enter. 

X-ray looks to the room that almost looks like a living space.

There is two black leather couches facing each other on opposite ends of a coffee table, light grey almost white carpeted flooring, a nice window brining in the perfect amount of light and some bookshelves with stuff on it against one of the side walls.

"Please. Let's sit down." The Mad King suggests going back to close the doors. 

"Um okay." X-ray heads over to one of the couches and sits down finding that they are rather comfortable.

"This is actually my living room. No one really knows about this place but it remains mine as a founder of this place." The Mad King explains. "So we won't be bothered here." He goes over and sits down next to X-ray. "Now then. Why didn't you move out of the way of that truck?" He asks glancing to the other. 

"I... I just couldn't..." X-ray admits.

"It didn't seem like it was fear." The Mad King pointed out. 

"It wasn't fear." X-ray confirms. "I was surprised at first... But... Soon I just kind of resigned to my fate as I found that my entire body was stuck in one place. It's really the only way I can describe it." 

"Do you know why?" The Mad King asks. "Something must have happened if I'm not mistaken."

X-ray looks away his eyes falling to half open confirming the others suspicions. 

"I knew it. Okay." The Mad King moves a little closer to X-ray. "Tell me. What happened. What happened to cause this?" 

X-ray hesitates as if not sure he really wants to be talking about this. He blinks as his vision begins to blur as the taunts begin to float around in his mind once more.

"It'll help to get it all out. Don't hold it in." The Mad King tells him. 

X-ray closes his eyes then takes off his glasses tossing them to the table.

"X-ray..." The Mad King begins.

"Why?" X-ray hiccups before the Mad King can say another word. "Why?!" His head falls down and a hot tear escapes down his cheek. He struggles to hold back a few sobs as he tries to continue. "I just don't understand."

Suddenly X-ray is being pulled into a hug by the Mad King making him blink in surprise. 

"Keep going dear X-ray." The Mad King tells him. 

"N-no. Why?" X-ray asks as his mind becomes foggy other than the taunting words floating around in there. He wants to bring his hands up to grip at his hair but he can't as the way the Mad King is hugging him he can't.

"Just trust me on this right now." The Mad King tells him.

At his words X-ray can no longer hold back and tears come like a dam filling up then overflowing. 

"I-I was alone for so long!" X-ray sobs to  
The Mad King his own shoulders shaking a little. "I never actually had parents and I only got into school because of the government who wanted to give me an education over a home. I was bullied and had no friends. A part of me wanted a friend. A part of me wanted parents so I could experience what it's like." He lets out a hiccup before continuing also stuttering from his sobs. "B-But then Vav came into my life. My first friend." He sniffles. "I-I thought we'd have a long friendship... And we did... But... But some strange robot came... There was what seemed to be pits of lava that me and A-Ash." He stutters on the females name as if wanting to lace it with venom. "Were suspended over... Vav had only time to save one of us... V-Vav saved Ash. Not me. He left me to fall into the pool below me." He lets himself sob a bit before continuing with what he was saying. "L-Luckily it was jello... But still he tried to pretend like it was no big deal... Like he didn't just sacrifice me for... For that girl! Then when I pushed him away he yelled who needs you! N-now... Now the thoughts swirl in my head. I'm so alone. I don't know where to go. I don't know what to do. I-I don't understand why I have to be so alone. I... I... I just feel so lost!" He finishes and lets himself just cry there with the Mad King holding him.

"There there let it all out dear X-ray." The Mad King says and he begins to stroke the others back. "Don't hold any of it in." His petting of X-rays back continues as he listens trying to see if X-ray is saying anything mixed with his sobs but doesn't hear anymore actual words at the moment. 

Though as X-ray calms down a little he begins to speak again. 

"Oh god the thoughts." X-ray says slightly choking on a dry sob. "They're like voices just in my head." 

"What do they tell you?" The Mad King asks. 

X-ray sniffles before responding as the dry sobs manage to die down since his body doesn't want to let it continue. "So much... Like how I'm useless. Vavs words of who needs you. My own words when I told him that I wish I was dead... And so much more... That I'm just a sidekick. I'm immature a-and that I'm holding others back..." He wants to cry again but his tears are all dried up so he bites his bottom lip to help himself not choke on dry sobs.

The Mad King keeps him close. "Well you shouldn't listen to them." He tells him.

X-ray sniffles as he glances up to the Mad King eyes red and a little puffy from crying so much. 

"Vav doesn't know anything about how much it is him that needs you." The Mad King tells him. "None of them do." He says. "So. How would you like to join me? Here in my kingdom? You're so much more than just some sidekick after all. I can help you." 

X-ray blinks and glances down thoughtful for a few moments wondering just what it is that he should do.


	2. Chapter two.

Chapter two:

X-ray leans against the Mad King letting him support him. He closes his eyes softly and takes a slightly deep breath in and out. "Would you not leave me alone like everyone else if I came with you?"

"You'd never be alone again." The Mad King confirms.

"One last try." X-ray says. "One last try at this."

"I am glad that you agree." The Mad King says with a smile on his face. "I welcome you X-ray to my kingdom." 

X-ray can't help but smile softly. 

Yes. This does feel right.

..................................

Vav sits at the edge of the side walk with his arms crossed over his chest and elbows on his knees. He just stares at his arms where they cross over one another. 

Finally he gets up and heads off not fully sure where he is going. 

He just lets his feet take him to wherever they are going surely it must be a good place. He clenches his teeth as he thinks about what had happened. "That jerk. Couldn't he see that I panicked?" He grumbles to himself. "He's just a donut. He should have realized that I wanted to save both of them. I just didn't have time." He finally stops finding himself at the edge of the forest. "Now whot? Am I just going to fight alone?" He wonders to himself staring out into the forest. "What am I supposed to do?" He stands there silently for a few moments before his eyes narrow. "Fine! I'll work alone! I don't need that jerk!" He turns away and heads off to the apartment. He wants to get all of X-rays stuff out of his apartment and toss them into X-rays. 

........................

X-ray and the Mad King are on the couch just enjoying some relaxation.

The Mad King doesn't mind as he plays with X-rays hair that he finds is really soft. 

"Can... Can I stay here?" X-ray asks feeling a little tired. 

"Of course you can." The Mad King assures him.

X-ray smiles softly. "Thank you." 

They stay there for a bit longer and soon the Mad King notices that X-ray has fallen asleep. 

"Welcome home." The Mad King says softly then he shifts them until he can pick the other up bridal style. He gets up and carries X-ray off to his bedroom to let him sleep on the comfy bed. He lays him down with his head resting against the pillow then pulls the covers over his body. He leaves making sure that the rooms lights are off. He heads down away from the living space only to be approached by Mogar. "Did you get what I asked for?" He asks in which Mogar nods in confirmation. "Good. We will need to begin soon. There is a meeting later today. We will strike then and reclaim this building." 

Mogar nods. "And the coloured ones?" 

"Don't worry about them right now." The Mad King says then he continues on his way.

Mogar turns to watch him go as he walks away. He then follows after the Mad King as they end up heading away from the living area. 

"For now we focus on getting this place back." The Mad King says. "And we will strike soon I promise." 

Mogar turns away almost thoughtfully. 

Later.....

The Mad King looks at the closed door knowing that there is a meeting going on. He turns to Mogar who is holding the bag. "Ready?" 

Mogar nods and with that the Mad King heads into the room.

Everyone there turns to look to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hilda questions crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm here to take my spot back." The Mad King simply says. 

"Well this building isn't yours anymore." Hilda states.

"Oh I beg to differ." The Mad King snaps his fingers and Mogar comes in dumping the puppies onto the table.

The puppies end up running to one or more of the suited men at the table.

The suited men look rather happy.

"What!? Puppies!?" Hilda gasps. 

"Yes. Puppies." The Mad King responds smiling in victory.

"Sorry Hilda but the Mad King wins this one." One of the men says. 

"What!?!" Hilda gasps.

"It was nice working with you." Another says then they turn back to the puppies.

"Ugh!" Hilda groans loudly in frustration then she leaves the room. "This isn't over Mad King." She hisses at him as she passes by him. She heads down to her lab deciding to grab what she can before she has to leave the building. "What will be useful?" She asks herself as she gathers things. "I have to also think of how we are going to defeat the Mad King." She makes sure to have at least one bag to hold things in. She finishes and stands. "That should be good until I take ahold of this building again." She says to herself then she heads off with that. She makes it to where Vav and X-rays apartments are and she heads to where she knows that they usually are. She blinks in surprise to find that on the door of Vavs apartment that they use more than X-rays now only has a picture of Vavs symbol.

The picture of X-rays symbol is gone.

She heads inside and finds Ash only. She puts her bag down. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Well. There was a robot that made Vav have to pick to save me or X-ray. He helped me and he wanted to help X-ray too but didn't have time. They fought and X-ray just left." Ash explains the short version. 

"Oh great." Hilda sighs heavily. "I'm sure that we'll need both of them together to beat the Mad King. He's taken over the building that's why I needed to come here." She explains. 

"Oh dear." Ash gasps.

"Yeah." Hilda nods. "Well hopefully they resolve it soon." 

Then Vav enters the apartment. "Hilda?" He questions in surprise. 

Hilda turns to him. "Mad King has kicked me out as he took over the building." She explains.

"Oh. Well you could give me some stuff and I could go after him." Vav offers.

Hilda shakes her head. "No. You're not ready. Plus he has Mogar with him. He probably tricked Mogar but still you can't do it alone." 

"Whot! I totally can!" Vav squawks in protest.

"Where is X-ray?" Hilda asks him.

Vavs eyes narrow in anger. "I don't need that jerk! So I don't care!" He crosses his arms over his chest and glances away in anger. "I can do it on my own!" 

"Vav! Didn't you listen?? He has Mogar with him!" Hilda says a little sharply. "You can't do it alone."

"Yes I can!" Vav snaps then turns and storms away. 

Hilda sighs heavily bringing a hand up to her forehead so it slightly covers her face. She is slightly shaking her head with her eyes closed when she has her hand on her face. "Why must he be so stubborn?" She questions.

"Maybe they need to cool off then talk it over?" Ash offers coming over to stand next to Hilda.

"I hope so. And soon. We have no idea what the Mad King is planning. But whatever it is it can't be good." Hilda lowers her hand to her side and opens her eyes to half open.

Ash places an assuring hand on Hildas shoulder. "Come. Let's get you set up for now."

"Yeah ok." Hilda nods in agreement and they begin to do that. 

X-Rays P.O.V.

I blink awake to find that I'm not in the room I'm sure I fell asleep in. I sit up and notice that I am in a bedroom on a comfy bed. I glance around but I don't recognize it. 

The door opens and I turn to see the Mad King come in.

"You're awake." The Mad King notices.

I nod. "When did I get here?" I ask him as he comes to sit down next to me.

"You fell asleep. So I carried you here. Oh and while you were out I took the building back. So now it is ours." The Mad King explains.

"Really?" I blink finding myself smiling.

The Mad King nods. "You can move in here with me and live with me. My home is open to you." 

I now can't help but smile and I lean against him. "Thank you." 

"Don't worry about it." The Mad King assures me and he plays with my hair gently.

It's really relaxing when he does that.

"Your hair is so soft." The Mad King says still gently playing with my hair.

"Thanks. It's actually relaxing when you do that." I admit to him.

He chuckles softly. "Well good to know one way to relax you." 

I laugh a little at this. "Haha. I guess so." 

We stay there for a bit then the Mad King offers me a tour of the entire place.

I figured if I'm staying here now might as well. 

So we head off for the tour.


	3. Chapter three.

Chapter three: 

No ones P.O.V.

X-ray hasn't been seen since what happened yesterday.

It worries Ash and Hilda but Vav just keeps going about doing his thing. 

The girls are currently in Vavs apartment and it is just them two right now. 

"Where do you think he could be?" Ash asks Hilda who is working on something.

"Honestly? No idea." Hilda responds. "If I knew we could have checked on him already." 

"Sorry. It's just worrying." Ash admits.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's at someone he knows place." Hilda says putting two wires together.

"I hope he's alright. Him and Vav need to make up and take down the Mad King as soon as possible." Ash says then moves to see what she can do to help Hilda to get her mind off of things. 

X-ray returns to his own apartment and finds his stuff from Vavs in the entrance way. He starts putting things in boxes since he's moving to live with the Mad King though right now no one else will really know. He keeps going then once done he goes to the window and looks out to make sure that the car is here. He begins taking his stuff down to the car until his stuff is in it. He decides that since no one actually knows that he's leaving he'll leave the furniture for now. He knows that the landlord won't actually touch it so he wouldn't know until X-ray says something. He climbs into the passenger seat as the driver gets into the drivers seat.

The driver is a loyal follower of the Mad King as the Mad King wanted to ensure that it went smoothly.

They head off and X-ray glances out the window taking in what they drive past thinking about his new life. 

He can't help but smile as he thinks about it and he closes his eyes softly. He can't wait. 

Once they arrive the driver helps bring X-rays stuff to the living space area. Once that is done the driver heads to inform the Mad King of this. 

X-ray glances around wondering where he should unpack his stuff. He turns to the Mad King as he approaches. 

"I made sure that there is room for your stuff in the room." The Mad King explains. "Come. Let's take your stuff there." He helps X-ray move the boxes to the bedroom where X-ray starts unpacking while the Mad King brings in more. 

Once everything is put away the two sit on the floor to rest for a moment. 

"Thank you Mad King." X-ray says with a smile.

"Ryan." 

X-ray turns to look to the other who is sitting kind of behind him. His eyes meet the Mad Kings own and he notices a smile on the others lips. 

"My name is Ryan." The Mad King says. 

X-ray smiles a little more. "You can call me Ray. It's my real name though I haven't used it in awhile." He tells the other.

The Mad King nods then reaches over to gently put one of his hands over one of X-rays own. "Ray. It suits you." 

X-ray can't help the small blush dusting his cheeks. "Same to you Ryan." He says testing or the name for the first time. 

They move closer to slightly cuddle then stay there leaning against each other and relaxing for now.

"Now what do we do?" X-ray asks after a little bit.

"Well. We have a common problem. Vav." The Mad King says and holds the other close. "I was thinking of taking care of him." 

X-ray leans against the other a little more.

"He will no longer hurt you and no longer be a threat to our lives." The Mad King tells him. "If you don't think you can handle it then I can do it. It's alright."

X-ray closes his eyes for a moment. "Hilda might be a problem as well." He says.

"We could lure them all here where we could take care of them." The Mad King offers an idea.

"Maybe." X-ray hums. "How do you plan on taking care of them?" 

"In any way needed." The Mad King responds. "What is your opinion though? How far do you want to take it?" 

X-ray pauses wondering to himself how far does he want it to go? 

They aren't his friends anymore... Is he even really X-ray anymore?

"I... I'm not sure." He admits. 

"That's okay." The Mad King pets his hair. "We'll figure it out."

X-ray nods and stays there with the other for now. He finally shifts away after a few moments. "I want to change." He admits. "I don't really think I'm X-ray anymore..." 

"Alright. You can be who you want to be." The Mad King assures him. "Do you want me to go?"

"I don't think it matters." X-ray responds with a slight blush. He gets up and heads to the dresser to grab some more casual clothes. He puts them on the bed for now then with a blush still on his face he starts by unclipping the cape to take that off first. He knows that it looks like one piece but it's actually three pieces. He tosses the cape onto the bed and shifts as he can feel the Mad Kings gaze. He begins to take off the top half when the Mad King clears his throat.

"I'll let you get dressed." The Mad King leaves the room and X-ray catches a glance of a blush dusting his cheeks. 

X-ray finds himself smiling glad he isn't the only one affected. He takes off the top then strips the bottom piece off. He throws them on the bed only to grab the black t-shirt he put out to put it on. He now has on a black t-shirt, black socks and jeans. He grabs his purple sweater and puts it on leaving it unzipped. He feels ready now and heads out of the room wondering where the Mad King went off to. He begins walking when the Mad King turns a corner only to spot him. 

"You look good." The Mad King compliments.

X-ray smiles. "Thanks. I'm just Ray now. Especially to you." He adds.

"Well Ray." The Mad King goes over to him and brings an arm around his shoulders. "I was going to head out. Would you like to come with me?" 

"Sure." Ray agrees. 

"Alright one second." The Mad King goes into the room and a little later comes back in more casual clothes. He has a dark grey t-shirt, a navy blue and black leather jacket, black pants and black shoes. He also moves the crown to a hidden spot in his jacket obviously for just in case. He definitely doesn't look like the Mad King at first glance.

Ray smiles and now that they are ready it's time to go. "Ok Ryan." He follows the other staying next to him as they head out. "Where to?" He asks. 

"I need to pick up a few supplies." The Mad King tells him. "We can stop at a few other places if you want."

"We'll see." Ray brings his arms around the Mad Kings arm almost hesitantly but when he glances to the others face he finds a smile that makes him smile. 

They begin their little shopping trip going around getting some things and checking a few other things. 

Ash and Hilda are also out grabbing a few things when Ash turns.

"Hey. Isn't that X-ray?" Ash asks.

"Huh?" Hilda turns and spots the two. "It definitely looks like him but he's not wearing his X-ray outfit." She says.

"And who is that he's with?" Ash wonders out loud analyzing the other man. 

"Must be a friend... But why does he seem familiar...?" Hilda tries to think of why the other is familiar but she can't put a finger on it. 

"Maybe we should talk to them." Ash turns to Hilda.

"Maybe." Hilda says and Ash turns back to the two. 

Ray laughs at something and it makes the girls hesitate a moment. He looks really happy, happier than they've ever seen him.

"Well either way we need him to stop the Mad King." Hilda takes the lead as they head over to the two.

As the other man is busy the two ladies approach Ray. 

"X-ray." Hilda says and Ray spins around to find the two. "It's good to see that you're okay. But we need your help." 

"Not interested." Ray says before Hilda can say another word. "I've given up that whole X-ray thing." He tells the two. "Shouldn't that be obvious?" He questions with a slight glare. "Now excuse me but Ryan is waiting." He turns away and goes back to the other who has just finished what he was doing. He goes with him as they head off leaving the two girls behind.

"This can't be happening." Hilda sighs. "We need to get X-ray back. Sooner or later Vav should realize that he can't do it alone. If we can't get X-ray back this might really be the end of X-ray and Vav." She turns to Ash. "The city will fall under villain rule! Villains will have no one to actually stop them! With the Mad King probably taking over as the lead villain." 

"Calm down. We just need to find a way to get X-ray back." Ash tells the other. "There must be a way to get him to return to being X-ray." 

Hilda brings a hand to her chin in thought. "We just need to think of a way." She agrees. "While we think let's keep shopping for now." 

They continue off on their way quietly worrying on what is going to happen.


	4. Chapter four.

Chapter four: 

"That should be everything." The Mad King says as they leave the final store. He turns to Ray meeting his eyes. "Anyplace you want to stop at?" He asks.

"Not that I can think of." Ray responds in which the Mad King nods. 

"Ok. Then we can head back. I'll let you in on what I'm thinking of possible ideas when we get there." 

"Sounds good to me." Ray nods and he follows the other as they leave. He feels eyes on him and glances back expecting the girls only to see Rusty. He turns away deciding to not worry about it as he and the Mad King just continue walking. "Thank you." 

The Mad King glances to Ray.

"You've done so much for me Ryan." Ray turns to meet the others eyes. "You have no idea how grateful I am." 

The Mad King smiles then pulls Ray close. "Don't worry about it dear Ray." He says in assurance. 

Ray leans against the other truly feeling at home making him smile. 

They make it back and settle in the living room to discuss the plans.

"So. We need to find a way to lure them here." The Mad King says as they are sitting side by side on the couch. "Even with him gone the city will remain under our rule. No other villains will be allowed to continue their antics without having our permission. It will be made sure that it is made clear to the other villains." 

"That sounds good." Ray nods then frowns. "The only downside is I can't really be used as bait since Vav isn't actually my friend. None of them really are. They just want me to be X-ray and do work for them so they don't have to dirty their hands fighting. Even if it seems I'm just some sidekick to them in the end."

The Mad King pulls Ray close. "Don't listen to them. They don't know anything." He tells him. "You are amazing and strong. You shouldn't have to be what they expect of you." 

"Thank you." Rays smile slightly returns. 

"Good. Now then. We could still use you as bait despite that Vav isn't friends with you anymore. I'm sure that they'll still come running if they believe that you are in great danger. They are the supposed good guys after all. To them a life in danger is a life in danger regardless of who it is. Don't worry we will take precautions." The Mad King tells him.

"That might work." Ray nods. "Like you said they are the good guys after all." 

"Alright. Come with me." The Mad King leads Ray to another room. "I am going to share my plan with you." 

Ray glances around the room seeing that it definitely looks high tech and he gasps in amazement. He may have been in Hildas lab quite a bit but this place has a more slick and organized look. 

Hildas lab has a lot more different things lying around so this place looks more high tech than Hildas lab due to that. 

"I plan to use a little serum that is made from a special milk." The Mad King explains. "I have already begun to distribute it across the city. Everyone will drink it. Then using a machine we will zap their strength and take over this city!" He pushes a button to open a hidden hatch in the floor in front of them. 

"A coloured one!"

The two turn around and see Mogar who looks rather upset.

"Ah yes. Mogar." The Mad King says. "He has joined us."

"Coloured ones can't be trusted!" Mogar pulls out his sword as if ready for battle. "Mad King send lies." He then gasps as his sword seems to drop a little as if it's a little too heavy. "No! Not yet!" 

The Mad King dashes forward then attacks Mogar causing him to fall to the ground skidding a little towards the hole in the floor.

Mogars sword drops down into the hole. 

There is a soft moo and Mogars eyes widen only to look behind himself into the hole meeting the eyes of a cow.

"Mother!" Mogar gasps in recognition. 

The cow is hooked up to machines on the utter and on the muzzle.

"You want to join your mother so badly?" The Mad King chuckles. "Well here you go!" He kicks Mogar into the hole before turning away. "Dear Ray. This cow." He gestures to the cow as Ray comes to take a look. "Has special milk to make those who drink it stronger." He explains. "It seems that the longer Mogar is away from her the weaker he gets. But we can use his strength as a part of our plan. It can help with a connection to the draining of the strength. We could also use the strength to power up special helmets to help us gather a loyal and strong army. Helmets that ensure they remain loyal to us. We can rule the world one day. Together."

Ray smiles. "Ruling the world... No one would oppose us. No one would hurt us and get away with it." He turns to the Mad King. "It sounds interesting." 

The Mad King grins. "I knew you would see it that way." He turns leading Ray away from the hole and he pushes the button to close it. "We will begin taking Mogars strength soon. Though right now we won't take enough to kill him. Just enough to make him weak." 

"Sounds good." Ray nods as they leave the room. 

"Just remember to not drink any milk for now. Don't want to steal all of your strength too." The Mad King says placing a hand on Rays shoulder. 

"I'll remember." Ray confirms. "Now let's get the fake scene ready. We should capture them right away." 

"Yes." The Mad King agrees. 

The next day......

Ash, Hilda, Rusty and Vav are in Vavs apartment.

Vav is playing a game while the other three are working together.

Suddenly Vavs TV goes to static making Vav jump.

When the static is gone it shows an image of the Mad King.

Vav jumps to his feet dropping his controller to the ground. "Mad King!"

At his the other three turn to see that it is indeed the Mad King dressed in his usual outfit and all. 

"Greetings Vav." The Mad King says with a smirk. "I have come with a message." 

"I'll tell you a message!" Vav raises a fist up threateningly. "I'm going to kick your ass!" 

"Oh I wouldn't be getting cocky if I were you." The Mad King chuckles. "Because I have my own trick up my sleeve." 

The camera is moved then shows an image that makes the four freeze their eyes widening. 

Ray is hanging by his wrists that are tied to a large metal pipe on the ceiling. His head is down possibly unconscious.

The camera turns back to the Mad King.

"What did you do!?!" Hilda demands. 

"Oh nothing yet." The Mad King chuckles. "But if you don't come here in twenty four hours then you just might find your precious friends corpse in an alley. And I warn you. Do not test me on this threat. I'll see you soon." 

The Tv cuts to black then back to Vavs game that is waiting for him to decide if he should respawn or not as he had died.

The room is silent save for the sounds from Vavs game. It's as if no one was daring to breathe. 

Finally Hilda turns to Vav who looks conflicted. "Guess we are going." She says.

Vav turns to her as if about to say something but instead he snaps his mouth shut. He looks down with half open eyes.

Ash moves closer and places a hand on Vavs shoulder. "Vav. You're a hero aren't you?" 

Vav nods. 

"Then you should be ready to go to help him." Ash tells him. "As a hero it is your job to protect innocents and to defeat bad guys. It doesn't matter who they are." 

Vav turns to slightly meet Ash's eyes. 

"Do this for X-ray. And if not for him then for everything that you stand for." Ash tells him with a determined look. 

Vav closes his eyes tightly then he opens them also determined. "Let's do this!"

Ash smiles glad to see this and they turn to Hilda and Rusty. "So? Do we have a plan?" 

"I think all of us should go." Hilda says. "We don't know what he is planning. But we have to go to keep X-ray alive." 

The others nod. 

"Okay. So while the rest of us take care of any enemies one of us will need to go and find X-ray to save him." Ash says then they turn to Vav. "Vav. I think you should do that." 

"Whot?!? Why me? I can fight!" 

"Vav..." Hilda moves closer to him. "Listen. Someone is going to have to save X-ray. The rest of us can distract anyone who comes after us. Once you reach X-ray you two need to find the Mad King and stop him. That's why you have to do this. Need I remind you that the Mad King has Mogar on his side right now."

Vav glances around to the others then back at Hilda. "I don't need that jerk..." He says but he sounds rather uncertain. 

"Vav. What are your true feelings of you and X-ray splitting up and about his situation?" Ash questions. 

Vav is silent for a few moments then he sighs in defeat. "Lonely. And I don't want anything to happen to X-ray. He can be a big jerk sometimes but I think I understand why. It's because of how he grew up that made him this way. I feel like in a way I can sympathize with him and he's still my friend... A fight of a misunderstanding and I was upset so I didn't think clearly." 

Ash hugs him. "There you go." She says. "Now make sure to tell X-ray how you truly feel okay? You need to work together to find a way to defeat the Mad King." 

Vav nods rather softly.

"Alright. Let's get ready to go." Hilda says.


	5. Chapter five.

Chapter five:

Soon they are on their way to Monarch labs only to pause once outside as they look up to the building. 

"Here we go." Hilda says determinedly. 

"Not even a single guard to come welcome us." Rusty notes.

"Well we might as well walk right on in." Hilda says and they head inside only to look around. 

Ash turns to Hilda. "Where did it seem he was being held?" She asks.

"There is a possible spot this way." Hilda leads them through the building until they come to a rather grey room.

It looks like cement floors, metal walls and ceiling. 

There are some pipes sticking out here and there mostly in the ceiling. 

There is also a single light source hanging on the ceiling in the middle of the room. 

"This looks like it could be it." Vav confirms. "Let's be on our guard." 

They continue to look for any signs of X-ray when suddenly the light is switched off casting them into pitch blackness. 

"The light!" Vav squawks in shock. 

"Orf." Hilda asks the robot that can be seen giving a slight glow. "Get the lights back on!"

"Yes Hilda." Orf heads off and the lights are turned on again. The little robot returns to Hilda after that. 

"X-ray!" Vav says and everyone turns to see Ray walking closer to them. 

Ray is wearing the outfit they saw him in including even his purple hoodie. 

Ash and Hilda notice that he isn't tied up in anyway and they share a glance getting the feeling that something is wrong here. They turn back as Vav jogs over to Ray.

"X-ray. We have to talk." Vav tell him. "It's good you got out on your own." 

"Of course I did." Ray smiles. 

"Well listen." Vav begins but then Ray shushes him. 

"Vav. Ever since that day. My eyes have opened up." He moves a step back.

"So you'll-" Vav is interrupted as Ray chuckles only to speak.

"I get to be the villain now." Ray says his eyes narrow in evil and anger almost like the Mad Kings eyes and a smirk dances upon his lips.

Suddenly everyone but Ray is tackled and Orf is grabbed before he can go anywhere.

"What is the meaning of this!?!" Vav demands. "X-ray!" He looks pleadingly to the other.

Ray just chuckles again. "I'm not X-ray. Not anymore. Haven't been since pretty much that day you sacrificed me for Ash. You choose a girl over your partner and best friend. Even as you knew my past." He clenches his hands into fists for a moment. "You... You who I decided to trust. Left me. So as you should know I'll never trust you again."

Vavs face falls in horror and they are all forced to their feet with their arms tied behind their backs by their wrists. 

"Well played." The Mad King comes out of the shadows from behind Ray clapping slightly as he walks to be right next to Ray as Ray glances to him. He lowers his hands. "We knew that you'd come running if you thought that his life is in danger. And we were right." 

Rusty blinks as it all is confirmed. "I knew that there was a good chance that it was you. But now it's confirmed." He says mostly to himself though no one really seems to notice. 

"You tricked him!" Vav snaps at he Mad King still reeling from the shock from what Ray had said. "You took advantage of a time when his mind was weak!" He accuses staring at the Mad King.

"I did no such thing." The Mad King responds looking much too sincere for Vavs liking. "I gave him the friendship that he needed in his time of weakness. I was there for him when he needed someone. I helped him. I supported him. I listened to him. And he ended up joining me." He smiles. "And I don't regret a single thing. Also unlike you I won't betray him." He snaps his fingers and the others are being taken away. He puts a hand on Rays shoulder. "Well done." He says. 

"You too." Ray responds smiling.

They grin at each other then Ray moves closer and shares a quick kiss before Ray begins heading out of the room.

"We should get ready for our plan now." Ray says as he walks away leaving a blushing and slightly dazed Mad King. He stops and glances back just in time to see the other snap back to reality and moves to follow him. "You okay?" He asks.

Suddenly he is pulled into a kiss by the Mad King and their lips move together perfectly.

"Mm." X-ray slightly moans as he did not expect that though he kisses back regardless. 

When they break apart Ray is now left blushing and a little dazed. 

The Mad King smiles at this. "Let's go." 

Ray nods and they head on off out of the room. 

Meanwhile.......

Vav is thrown into in a cell and he can't see the others as the walls are made of steel except for the front wall that is bars.

There is also a barred window that isn't that big and would be risky to try to escape from even if they could reach it. 

The barred wall has no way that he could fit through them plus he notices a guard with a weapon guarding the area. 

Vav sits up then turns to check out the cell only to find a figure in a nearby dark spot. He moves closer with caution only to find that it is Mogar.

Except Mogar doesn't look so good. His body looks very weak practically skin and bones almost literally, he has dark circles under his eyes and his skin looks pale. 

Vav moves closer and helps the other sit up instead of laying there on the floor. He notices that the other is shivering and Mogar looks to him in surprise.

"You got betrayed too huh?" Vav questions. "Dear God what have they done to you??" 

There is a few moments of silence before Mogar looks away and nods not really saying anything. 

Feeling sympathetic and understanding the situation all too well Vav pulls Mogar onto his lap.

This way Mogar has his legs on one side that is facing the back wall to help keep the two comfortable. 

Vav brings his legs up as Mogar leans against his torso with his head almost nuzzling Vavs. He wraps his arms around the shivering other trying to help keep him warm and he uses one hand to grab his cape. He pulls it over to try to wrap it around Mogar as best as he can with it still on him. 

Mogar closes his eyes now actually feeling bad about joining the Mad King and to go against this nice man. "Mogar... Is... sorry." He manages to say to Vav almost wanting to cry as he cant believe that he didn't see that the Mad King was the real reason behind his mothers disappearance. He feels like he should have picked up on something. 

"Don't worry." Vav assures him. He wonders to himself what would have been the end results had he saved Ray instead of Ash on that day. He wonders if they would still be free to fight another day especially against the Mad King. He wonders if Mogar would be sitting here weak, cold and alone as Vav had found him. He closes his eyes softly and decides to dwell on the past later. He keeps Mogar held close carful to not break any of his bones as Mogar just seems so fragile like this... Like with one too strong of a hug he would snap in two. He wonders what will happen to them and just how long they will be stuck here. He wonders who will win and have claim upon the city. He finally lets himself wonder about what the two could be planning. He sits there continuing to hold Mogar as if to not only warm him up but to protect him from the outside world that almost seems like it could break him as easily as a tight hug. He closes his eyes softly as it hurts to be reminded that the one he thought of as a friend turned sides and that he was a part of whatever happened to Mogar. 

For now he figures he should focus on helping Mogar as much as possible.

He isn't sure what else he can do right now. 

.................................

"It's all coming together." The Mad King says smiling as he goes through the file holding the plan one last time. "It's perfect." He puts the file down.

Ray had gone to take a shower right now and the Mad King got a little bored so he looked over the plan. 

Soon though Ray comes over to him dressed in black pants and a black t-shirt along with a white towel draped over his shoulders. 

"Good shower?" The Mad King asks turning to the other.

"Yup." Ray confirms. "Do you want to take one?" He asks. 

"Couldn't hurt. We have some time before we get moving on with our plan." The Mad King gets up giving the other a kiss on the cheek as he passes him. 

Ray smiles then heads to the plan double checking the next step. He then heads off to his room and rubs the towel onto his hair to help it dry. "Soon." He pauses to turn to look out the window as darkness begins to fall upon the world. "The hour has come at last. The moon is rising." He glances around outside that looks peaceful right now. "It would be a nice night to walk a moonlit field." He says mostly to himself then closes his eyes softly. He then frowns as the reminder of Vav comes into his mind. "I guess I'm kind of like the moon. Coming to claim the heavens for our own." He opens his eyes determined. "That though the sun will plead and threaten the moon will stand his ground." He pauses a moment to breathily laugh before continuing. "Together me and Ryan make up the moon and together we will claim this world for our own. Or at the very least the city." He turns away from the window. "So they say good night to this. The last of Vav." He heads on down the hall to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter six.

Chapter six: 

Vav and Mogar continue to cuddle not sure what will become of them. 

Vav turns to glance to the door but he can't see anyone coming or even hear anyone. He wonders if they'll be trapped here forever. He turns back to Mogar. He wants to stop the two and fix whatever they've done to Mogar but he can't do much while trapped. He keeps the other close deciding to do what he can for now. 

Eventually the two shift to lay down while still cuddling and they try to get some rest. 

There isn't much else to do. 

They do eventually fall asleep exhausted. 

Vav is the first to awaken blinking his eyes open. He finds himself smiling as he must admit that Mogar sleeping makes him look cute and peaceful... Even though he looks almost sickly from whatever was done to him. He hears heavy footsteps and quickly sits up turning to the door.

The movement seems to have awaken Mogar who blinks sleepily at Vav.

The door opens with a click of the lock unlocking making Vav leap to his feet and Mogar to sit up a little. 

About four guards come in and head for the two.

Two grab Vav and two go for Mogar.

"No!" Vav tries to dash forward to protect the other but is held back by the other two. "What are you doing!?!" 

"We came here for him." One says as Mogar is grabbed too weak to fight them off. 

"No! Leave him alone!" Vav struggles but it seems to be fruitless. "You can't take him!" His words almost seem to be ignored as Mogar is taken away. He can't go after them because he can't get free.

Once the two with Mogar are gone the ones that have Vav toss him to the back of the room making him smack into the wall. 

"Maybe you'll get lucky and see your precious friend there be drained of all his energy." One chuckles at Vav who pushes himself up from the ground glaring at the two. He leaves as Vav gets to his feet.

Vav dashes forward but slams into the closed door finding it locked.

The two laugh. "Oh how pathetic." They walk away laughing. 

Vav slides down falling to sit on the floor and curls up slightly bringing his hands to his upper arms rubbing them. "I can't protect any of my friends from evil can I?" He sighs to himself and a tear escapes down his cheek. "Mogar... X-ray... I'm s-sorry." He softly sobs out the apology and after speaking he sits there against the door crying to himself. 

Once he manages to calm down he sniffles then a little slowly sits up. 

He wipes his eyes then looks as determined as he can. "I can't just sit here feeling upset with myself." He says to himself. "I have to do something! I have to save Mogar!" He raises his head high. "I have to find a way. I have to." He glances around trying to think of a way out of here. He knows that the door is locked so that's out of he question. He gets up and tries to see if he can see the key hole but he can't really see it well. He backs off and stares at the door. "There has to be a way out." He glances down to his gloved hands. "There's gotta be something..." He then blinks as he remembers something. "Wait! What about anything Hilda gave me?" He begins digging around looking for something to use. "Why couldn't Hilda have given us more stuff like something that would burst open a door." He grumbles as he continues to search. "I guess they didn't think about these." 

..........................

Ray blinks as something comes to him. "Did we check what items Vav has from Hilda?" He asks.

"Don't worry about that." The Mad King says. "If Vav escapes he'll be caught soon. We have enough people who will overpower him. Besides if he gets past them and find us well we will probably be on our way to taking over the city at that point."

"Okay." Ray nods. 

.........................

"Aha!" Vav finds something and holds it up. "This should work!" He pulls out a lava lamp.

The guard looks then laughs. "Haha! That won't work!" He walks away laughing. 

Vav smirks. "Oh?" He says quietly. "We'll see about that." He moves to the door and checks how far away the guard is. He backs up once satisfied and aims the top of the lava lamp at the door. "Please don't be loud." He takes off the cap and hot bright orange liquid goes flying at the door melting it. "Yes!" He drops the now useless item and goes carefully moving through the hole. "Now to find Mogar." He turns and runs down the opposite way that the guard went. 

"Vav?!"

Vav skids to a stop and turns seeing Ash. "Ash?" 

"How'd you get out?" Ash asks. 

"One of Hildas things she gave me. It was the only one I had that would work though." Vav says. "I'll come back for you guys. I need to get to Mogar. He was betrayed and they might kill him."

"Hurry then." Ash tells him in which Vav nods then races away. "Please be careful Vav." She whispers to herself a little worried. 

Vav keeps moving down the hall staying alert for any guards. "Once I help Mogar the best course of action would be to go after the head of all of this. The Mad King and X-ray." He flinches as he is reminded of his friends betrayal. He closes his eyes for a moment and shakes his head only to open them in determination. "I can't let myself get caught up thinking about that." He spots a metal door up ahead and he slows to a stop. He looks for any lock or alarm system but sees none so he tries it opening it cautiously. He goes through then closes the door behind himself as quietly as he can. He turns and looks to the stairs leading upwards. "Here I go." He begins climbing them hoping that he won't be too late to save Mogar. He gets to the top of the stairs finding himself facing a door. He bursts through the door and looks around spotting at least three guards turning to him. He dashes down one way with no guards letting his feelings direct him. "I'm coming Mogar." He says quietly to himself and keeps moving as the guards chase him. He just has this feeling of where he is supposed to be going so he's trusting it. He takes a sharp right effectively loosing one of the guards chasing him. He keeps going and feels like he is getting closer and closer to his destination. He spots a closed door up ahead and pushes himself picking up in speed. He slams himself into the door effectively bursting it open. He stumbles to a stop and looks only to see Mogar.

Mogar looks to be having his energy drained as he is hooked up to a machine by his wrists and ankles. 

"Moagr!" Vav kicks the door closed to try to not be spotted right away. He tries to run up to the other but is forced back by some sort of shield. He falls onto his butt as he is knocked back.

"... Vav...." Mogar croaks weakly. 

Vav hears the door lock.

"Well. This'll keep you here." A guard laughs. 

"Have fun watching the doom of your so called friend." Another joins in then they head away laughing.

Vav decides to ignore them and gets to his feet. "I'll find a way." He tries running up to the shield to try to push against it. He hopes that he might be able to break through this way. He however is thrown back with more force almost hitting the door. He lands on his side but shifts to get up. "I can't give up. There has to be a way."


	7. Chapter seven.

Chapter seven: 

Ray leans against the Mad King. 

They are waiting for the right time to get things started. They have been careful to not drink milk just to be sure that they won't get affected. 

"It's almost time." The Mad King says glancing to a nearby window. "Soon no one will be able to rise against us." 

Ray smiles. "Yes. Soon this world will be ours."

There is a knock on the closed door.

"Speak from where you are." The Mad King demands as his eyes flicker to the door. 

"Sir! Vav escaped but we locked him in the room Mogar is. The shield is still up and holding strong." A guard reports. 

"Alright. Thank you for the update." The Mad King says dismissively. He turns to Ray. "Well then. Ready?" 

Ray grins and nods. "Ready." He confirms in which they get up to their feet. He leads the way as they head over to the switch.

"Go ahead love." The Mad King says. 

Ray nods and reaches over towards the lever that will start everything.

............................

Vav is having no luck finding a way through or around this barrier. "Bloody hell." He takes a step back to look around trying to see if he can spot anything. He tries using his slow-mo hands on the shield. 

The power of the slow-mo hands and the shield collide and Vav tries to push through the shield with his powers. 

So far it isn't doing much. 

Vav clenches his teeth and stops using his powers as it gets him no where. "I won't give up!" He tries looking through what Hilda gave him hoping that there is a way to get Mogar free before time runs out. 

...............................

Ray grips the lever and spares a final glance to the Mad King who nods encouragingly. He turns back to the lever and taking a breath he pulls it down. 

The machine powers up then sends a visible red ring like signal out. It is like a rush of cold air passes by them as part of the ring goes past them only to continue on its way. 

Ray, who releases the lever, turns and shares a smile at this with the Mad King. 

Both of them knowing that the ring means it's working. They head off to go take a look outside through a window first. 

Outside people's energy is drained when a part of he ring goes past them. They're weak now. 

"It actually worked!" Ray grins.

"Now we take over." The Mad King smiles. "Once we have taken over they won't be able to stop us." He moves away from the window and clicks a button brining a Mogar up.

Ray turns to glance back and can see Mogar is indeed in bad shape. 

Mogar is strapped into a circle machine with his arms and legs spread like a star.

They had no use for his sword so they had put it back onto his back. 

Ray takes a good look at it and finds he feels satisfied with how it's set up. 

"We will also have Mogars strength." The Mad King says. "With it all we will use special suits that will make them fear us. In which we take over." 

"Not if I can help it." 

The two turn and find Vav in the doorway. 

Vav had chased after Mogar trying to find where he was being taken. He's glad he managed to break down the door with a few strong enough hits as it was a weaker door. He ended up finding this room in the process of looking for Mogar. 

"Well Vav you have a choice. Save your friend Mogar or take us down." The Mad King gently grips Rays hand and they head off. "Though perhaps your time would be better spent saving Mogar. Unless you will just leave him to die so you can get the keys to the cell of your oh so precious girl." He smirks then he and Ray leave the room.

"I know that the others will be okay. I can help Mogar. He needs my help now." Vav says to himself then heads over to Mogar who weakly looks at him. He tries to get close but is knocked back by the force field. "Bloody hell!" He sprints towards it slamming his body into it trying to get it to break. He is thrown harshly backwards smashing into the ground. He gets up and moves to just in front of it. He raises his hands and tries his slow-mo hands to try to crack it or break it but once again it doesn't work. "I'm not going to give up!" He stops when he realizes that it still won't work. He digs around for one of Hilda's items she gave him in hopes that he can find something useful. He tries to search as fast as possible. He finds a ray gun. He takes aim so the beam won't hit Mogar if it goes through. He fires and it hits the shield causing it crack. "Just a little more." He fires again and the shield breaks. He tosses the gun the ground and hurries to see what he can do to save Mogar. He climbs up to look at the restraints and finds a release button so he pushes it. He manages to catch Mogar before he falls. He careful brings them down and suppers Mogar in standing. "You okay?" He asks looking Mogar over.

Mogar does his best to nod. 

Vav frowns in worry as the other doesn't really look good... In fact he looks worse than before. He slings one of Mogars arms over his shoulder to continue helping the other stand. 

"Mogar.... Fight...." Mogar manages to get out. 

"You're too weak to do anything right now." Vav says in worry.

"Mad King.... Have.... Mother...." 

"We'll free her. Don't worry." Vav assures him. "We will find a way. Promise."

Mogar smiles weakly. "Thanks..." 

Vav smiles back. "Lets go." He begins moving with Mogar. "Do you remember where they are keeping her?" He asks. 

"Kind of." Mogar says letting Vav help him walk. He leans to turn left and Vav follows making sure that they won't fall. 

Vav is worried that the two are using Mogars mother like they were Mogar or worse. He continues following Mogar surprised that there isn't any more guards here then they come to a room.

"Mother..." Mogar points to the floor.

Vav notices the crack that would mean the floor can open up. "She's in there huh." He says mostly to himself then he glances around. "Gonna have to look at everything here. See if the thing to open the floor is labelled." He turns to Mogar. "I'm going to have to set you down to quickly look." 

Mogar nods his okay and Vav carefully lets him sit on the floor for now.

Vav goes to look around all the buttons hoping to find something. He reads the labeled buttons but so far nothing. "Do you remember what button it was?" He asks Mogar as he keeps looking. 

"No." 

Vav frowns at the answer then bites his bottom lip. He's worried about pushing any other buttons just in case something bad happens. "Bloody hell why does this have to be complicated?" He questions. "Is our only option to start guessing?" He tries to figure out what button it could be. "Hilda might have figured it out by now." He mummers to himself. He looks at a button and after swallowing harshly he reaches to it with hesitance. He pauses a moment as he's not sure this one is the right one. "Well. No choice but to try." He pushes the button shutting his eyes tightly. He hears something and opens his eyes to see the floor Mogar pointed to opens. "I did it!" He gasps happily. He rushes over and looks inside seeing a cow hooked up to machines mainly on the mouth and utter. He figures that this cow must have raised Mogar which would also make sense for Mogars broken english. He looks around for any signs of any way to get down there. "Is there a ladder by you?" He asks Mogar glancing back the way he knows the other is. "I need to get down there and try to free her." 

There is a pause before Mogar responds. 

"Mogar.... See.... None." 

Vav looks back to the hole. "Maybe there is a button to raise it?" He wonders to himself and goes to look for anything that could be it. He tries the only lever that looks partially like a handle with both ends having extensions that attach to the console. He grabs it and pushes it up guessing that it has to be it since the hole is the major part of the room. 

The floor rises letting Mogars mother come up to the same level as them. 

Vav hurries over to her and can feel Mogar watching. "I'm going to try to get these off." He says in which Mogars mother gives a moo probably in an okay. He reaches to the one on her muzzle and tries to pull it off.

It isn't budging so Vav stops before he hurts the cow. 

He looks for any buttons or key holes that could help in remain bing it. "There has to be something." He says mostly to himself as he looks all over it. He goes to the one on the utter but there still isn't nothing. "Hmm." He hums in thought then follows the skinny tubes but they lead to by the bottom of the console. He wonders if one of the buttons releases it so he looks. 

Suddenly the door opens making him and Mogar turn to see the Mad King and Ray.

Mogar growls wearily upon seeing them. 

"You made it this far." The Mad King observes. "But you won't be getting those off." 

Vav turns to glare at them. "Tell me how to release her!" He demands. 

Ray laughs. "You really think that we are just going to tell you?" He shakes his head. "That's just stupid!" 

The two take a few steps forward and Vav gets ready to fight them if he has to. 

"What are you doing here?" Vav questions. 

"We came here to check that everything is still going okay. And we find you here. We of course will take the city then eventually the world." The Mad King says. "But no matter since as we said before you won't get those off." He turns away. "Come my dear Ray. We head to the city. It is time to start our reign. The city will definitely be drained by now. No one will stand against us as we go to take over."

The two then head out of the room closing the door behind themselves. 

Vav knows that he needs to stop the two but he also needs to try to free Mogars mother. "Our best bet to free her might be trying to find where they are truly controlling things. I don't think that they put the stuff connected to this in here." He says to Mogar. "But I don't know where they could have the controls for what's on her."

Mogar looks worriedly at his mother upon hearing this. 

Vav is hesitant on leaving Mogar alone right now. He's worried that they might grab him and put him in that horrible machine again. "I'm going to see if I can see outside." He says then races out to the hallway to look out the window. He glances around trying to take in what he can see.

Weak people who can barely move; and Vav swears he sees some people, who seem to be loyal to the Mad King and Ray, keeping watch on the people. 

"Not good." Vav says bitting his bottom lip in worry. "At this rate it'll be no time before those two take over. The best way to stop them is to defeat the head of this whole thing. So I'll have to take them down." He glances back to the room that he left Mogar in releasing his lip. "I don't know if I'll have time to do both stopping the two and freeing Mogars mother. I have to stop them before they take over. I don't know if I'll be able to really do anything once they take over." He glances back to the window feeling rather conflicted right about now. He doesn't want to make the same mistake that he made with Ray and possibly lose Mogar... But they might not have time to get Mogars mother free if Vav is to stop the Mad King and Ray. He struggles to figure out what he's supposed to do.


	8. Chapter eight.

Chapter eight:

Ray and the Mad King are well on their way to the mayor of the city. They know that with everyone weak no one will be able to stop them. 

The city will be theirs in no time! 

Ray glances around looking at some people who can't even really stand. He turns away then wraps his arms around one of the Mad Kings arms. 

The Mad King glances to him only to smile and turn to continue onwards letting Ray hold onto him. 

......................................

"Vav!" Mogars voice makes him jump.

Vav hurried back to them worried that something went wrong. "What happened? Is everything okay?" He questions.

"Vav... Must.... Go...." Mogar says making Vav look to him in slight surprise. "Stop... Them...." 

"Mogar." Vav says quietly to himself.

"We.... Be.... Fine..... Go!" 

Vav nods. "We'll get her free when I get back. I promise I'll be back." He turns and races away hoping that it isn't already too late. He dashes to get to where the mayor is. He glances around seeing all of the weak civilians then he turns to look ahead only to skid to a stop.

Three people who seem to be completely fine are standing in his way.

"We can work together and stop them!" Vav says. "They'll take over the city!" 

"Isn't that the point?" One questions slightly tilting his head.

Vav takes a few steps back. "You're with them." He hisses in realization.

"Yup. Well always be loyal to our rulers." Another confirms.

"And we won't let someone like you stop them!" The final one says then charges at Vav.

Vav jumps to the side to avoid the other then he takes off dashing through the other two hurrying along. 

"After him!" One shouts and the three are soon chasing Vav. 

Vav keeps running knowing that he has to get to Ray and the Mad King as fast as possible. He makes it out of the building and dashes down the street heading for the mayors place. He figures that it must be the most likely place for them to go to. He keeps running until he finally spots them ahead. "Stop right there!" 

The two stop and turn to Vav moving mostly their heads. 

"You're pathetic." The Mad King growls turning to fully face Vav. "First my dear Ray and now Mogar?" His eyes narrow. "How many souls will you hurt until you're satisfied?" 

"That's where you're wrong." Vav says as he had stopped running and now stands there facing the two quickly catching his breath. "Mogar told me to go. He knew that I had to stop you before it was too late." 

The Mad King growls slightly. "No matter. I'll take care of you myself." He reaches for his crown and Vav brings his fists up to fight.

Ray gestures to those following Vav to back down in which they do. He does that as he turns to fully face the direction Vav is in like the Mad King did.

Those following Vav back off to watch from a distance. 

The Mad King quickly tosses his crown at Vav who jumps back barely able to dodge it. His crown comes back to him and he catches it with one hand smoothly.

Ray dashes forward and tries to punch Vav who moves to the side to dodge the attack. 

Vav jumps back again as the Mad King threw his crown at him only this time it's Ray who caught it. He charges for the Mad King only to be tackled by Ray with the crown cutting his shoulder making him cry out in pain. He rolls once on the ground to try to get Ray off of him.

Ray cuts Vavs arm and Vav hisses in pain but sees an opening.

Vav pushes himself up as hard and fast as he can causing Ray to be thrown backwards to the ground with an 'oof'. He quickly gets to his feet and turns hearing a growl to see the other glaring at him. 

The Mad King charges in anger and tries to grab one of Vavs arms.

Vav moves back suddenly feeling afraid that the other might break his arm. He is then knocked backwards as the Mad King slams a punch to his face. He feels lucky that his nose didn't get broken as the Mad King moved quickly and didn't put as much force behind it as he had wanted. 

At this point Ray is back up on his feet and gets ready to join the Mad King in the fight. He pauses to glance to the spectators that were told to back off. "Keep the city secure. Don't let anyone who might be a threat be able to do any damage." 

Those that followed Vav here nod and run off splitting up.

Ray turns back to the fight to find Vav trying to hold the Mad King back by gripping his wrists as they glare at each other. He glances down to the crown in his hands lifting it up to look a little better at it before looking back to the fight. He gets ready then he throws it towards Vav. 

The crown cuts Vavs cheek causing him to let out a surprised yelp releasing the Mad King and jumping back.

The Mad King catches the crown this time.

Vav glances from Ray to the Mad King very slightly panting. He worries that he won't be able to keep this up for much longer. He's outnumbered and things aren't going his way at all. He knows that he needs to think of a new strategy and fast as the two are approaching him. He quickly looks around taking a few steps back as he tries to figure out what he can do. He catches a glint out of the corner of his eye and turns just in time to use his slow-mo hands to stop the crown before it hurt him again. He then gets an idea. He stops using his slow-mo hands letting it fall to the ground then he grabs it and raises it as a weapon. He now feels like he has the upper hand. 

The Mad King however smirks. "Oh you fool." He brings a hand out as if getting ready to catch the crown.

The crown begins tugging on Vavs grip attempting to get back to its owner. 

Vav tries to hold on but the crown is quickly ripped from his grip and the Mad King catches it with no problem. 

“This is where it will end for you.” The Mad King says getting ready to attack with the crown and Ray is ready to back him up. 

Vav swallows harshly knowing that this isn’t good at all especially as he’s being backed towards a wall where he could be trapped.

Suddenly Ray brings a hand to his glasses charging them up only to begin firing at him. 

Vav runs trying to dodge the beam coming from Ray’s glasses as it seems to chase after him. He slightly glances back seeing that it is leaving a mark in the wall then it collapses a lamppost. He turns to where he’s going only to skid to a stop when the Mad King moves towards where he is heading as Ray stops the beam. He turns to try to go another way but Ray fires another beam this time hitting him in the chest making him fly backwards. He hits the wall hard with a gasp of pain then slides down until he’s sitting on the ground slightly hunched over. His chest area is burned and he feels lucky that his outfit took the worst of the hit as he brings a hand up almost touching his chest area. He looks up hearing footsteps and sees the two standing side by side looking at him. 

“This battle is something you could not handle alone.” The Mad King says smirking wide. “You foolishly charged in without thinking first and now look where is has lead you.” He stares into Vav’s eyes. “To your death.” 

Vav quickly tries to grab something Hilda gave him searching as fast as he can as the Mad king charges at him. He pulls out a futuristic gun looking device and shoots it causing the Mad King’s legs to freeze stopping him from charging. He opens one of his eyes not really having noticed when he closed them and he smiles when he sees that it worked. He turns to Ray meeting the eyes of his once friend and he raises the gun. “Don’t make me do this.” He says. “I know the friend that I knew is still in there. Please just let him come back. Please. X-ray…” He pleads with sad eyes. “Please come back to me my friend.” He gets up keeping the gun trained on Ray with his other hand resting on the wall mostly for support as he gets up trying to ignore that his body is sore from his harsh collision with the wall. He keeps his one hand against the wall for now just in case. 

“This is who I am and this time the hero isn’t going to win.” Ray tells him with a slight growl and gets ready to charge catching the crown as the Mad King tosses it to him from where the other is sitting on the ground. 

Vav begins to pull the trigger but Ray chuckles noticing something that Vav hasn’t. He blinks in surprise when the gun only sputters and only a small bit of dark blue heavy liquid leaks out falling to the ground and freezing the small are that it hit. He takes a step back as the ice is by his feet. He tosses the gun to the side as its useless now.

“And this is your end.” Ray says then he charges towards Vav with a rather evil chuckle.


	9. Chapter nine.

Chapter nine: 

Vav quickly grabs the first thing he can from the things that Hilda had given him which ends up being a teacup that was one of Hilda’s most recent inventions. He quickly swings it outward to point at Ray and it sends out a beam hitting Ray before the other can do anything about it. 

Ray is thrown backwards with the crown still in his hand. 

The Mad King has just gotten free of the ice finally managing to break it with a slam of his fist. He looks up just in time to see Ray fall to the ground eyes closed as the beam disappears. “Ray!” He hurries to his feet and hurries over to Ray who slightly sits up. He falls to his knees next to him reaching towards him gently. He places a gentle hand on Ray’s back then turns to glare at Vav. 

“I win Mad King.” Vav says. “Now stop the machine sucking the life out of people and release Mogar’s mother!” He demands of the other. 

The Mad King laughs. “You really think that you’ve won?” He questions still slightly laughing. “Look around. It’s just you.” He gently takes the crown from Ray who leans against him. “No one is here to help you. They’ve been drained by our machine!” 

Suddenly there is an explosion making Ray even open his eyes as they all turn towards Monarch labs to see smoke coming from there. 

That’s when a red flash happens and everyone is back to normal. 

The people turn to the Mad King and Ray as they look around realizing that now they are outnumbered. 

The two share a look then the Mad King glares at Vav.

“Don’t you dare think that this is over.” The Mad King snarls then picks Ray up accidentally dropping his crown then dashes away before the people can attack them. 

Vav looks down to the crown sadly and picks it up looking at it with slightly moist eyes. “X-ray….” He gently rubs his thumb against the crowns surface and he speaks again not noticing a tear fall down his cheek. “I really did fail you.” He brings the crown close. “And for that I am sorry.” He mummers to himself then he lowers it holding in one hand. He hurries back to Monarch labs hoping to save his friends.

Ray is sitting on the ground in the alley as the Mad King checks that they are in the clear. He looks up and gasps noticing something. 

“I think we’re good.” The Mad King says turning to Ray. 

“Your crown...” Ray says as the Mad King sits down next to him. 

“Don’t worry about that. That is the least of my concerns.” The Mad King tells him. “How are you feeling?” He looks over Ray trying to figure out any injuries. 

“I’m just a little sore.” Ray assures him. “I should be okay.” 

The Mad King sighs in relief. “I’m glad.” He admits. “We will retreat to our place for now. We’ll always have access to there no matter what.” He is about to pick Ray up when they hear someone nearby so he turns and sees Vav run by but turns away from the other not bothering with him right now.

Vav heads straight inside to get to his friends. 

The Mad King picks Ray up and sneaks to their place getting inside without trouble. He sets Ray down on the couch in the living room. “Well. We will be good for now.” 

“But we can’t stay locked away here forever.” Ray almost mummers and the Mad King nods. He tugs on the others arm until he moves closer. “But at least I’ll have you at my side.” He says making the other smile. 

The two lean closer and closer to each other with their eyes closing and their lips seal over each other’s as their eyes flutter completely closed.

Meanwhile…..

Vav heads through the Monarch labs and skids to a stop when two men come out in front of him. He holds up the crown making them gasp and look at it with surprised fear. “Release my friends.” He demands.

“Y-You…” The one man stutters then the two turn to each other before dashing away. 

Vav lowers the crown then hurries to where Mogar finding that he had managed to move. “Mogar!” 

The other turns to him as he hurries over to crouch by the bear man. 

Vav notices Mogars sword is stabbed into the bottom part of a nearby panel. “You shut down the machine. The part taking the cities energy must have exploded when you did this.” He says in realization remembering the smoke coming from the roof of the building. He notices something inside and tries to see what it is. 

“Mogar… Thought…. It… Free… Mother.” Mogar explains. 

Vav turns but sees that Mogar’s mother isn’t freed. “We’ll get her free. I made the two retreat for now so we are okay there. You did so well.” He takes a moment to place a gentle kiss on the edge of Mogar’s mouth his own heart racing as well as his face heating up in a blush. He tugs on the metal managing to open it just a little more with much struggle. He sees that there are also two metal boxes hidden under the panel hooked up to something. “These must be holding the energy collected.” He says in realization then he looks to the crown in his hand then he swings it at the undamaged box that doesn’t have Mogar’s sword in it slamming it inside with the tips. He pulls it out as it smokes with a tiny explosion. 

Mogar is suddenly surrounded by red sandy like energy lifting him up a little off the ground until it envelops him for a moment making him glow a little before it all vanishes. He is gently placed on his feet looking back to normal. 

Vav smiles taking the crown out while Mogar removes his sword putting it away on his back. He gets to his feet then watches as Mogar hurries to his mother. His blush had gone down when he destroyed the metal box. He watches as Mogar manages to break the things off of his mother being careful to not hurt her. 

Once freed Mogar’s mother nuzzles him grateful as Mogar hugs her in return. 

Vav’s P.O.V. 

This feeling… I’ve only felt it for Ash before… Why Mogar? I mean he has nice strong muscles… He’s caring…. I quickly shake my head for a moment with my eyes closed a little tightly before my thoughts go any further than that. I open my eyes and I see Mogar’s mother coming over only to nuzzle me as well in thanks. I smile and gently pet her head. “Don’t worry about it.” I assure her then look up as Mogar comes over smiling as well. 

They hear others enter the room and they turn to see Ash, Rusty and Hilda along with Orf floating by Hilda’s head. 

Hilda notices the crown in Vav’s hand not petting Mogar’s mother. “You did it.” She says looking to Vav with a smile and slightly crosses her arms over her chest.

“We did it.” Vav corrects her and glances to Mogar. “Mogar helped big time. If he hadn’t destroyed a part of the machine I would have been dead meat. I only won the fight against the two because of what he did.” 

Mogar shares a smile with Vav and the girls share a knowing look with each other. 

“Well there’s no guarantee that we have seen the last of them.” Ash says. “But they’ll probably be dormant for a good bit.” 

“Probably.” Vav looks sadly down to the crown in his hand only to blink in surprise before turning to look to Mogar who placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Vav ok?” Mogar questions. 

“Just missing X-ray. I mean I hurt him without meaning to.” Vav says glancing away. “Then I had to do it more because he switched over thanks to my actions.” He is suddenly pulled into a hug by Mogar. 

“Not Vav fault.” Mogar says.

“But-“ Vav begins only to be cut off by Hilda this time. 

“Vav don’t blame yourself for what happened. In the end it was all X-ray’s choice of how things would go from there.” She tells him.

Vav opens his mouth again to protest but now Ash steps in. 

“You panicked and you didn’t have enough time to save us both.” She reminds him. “You even tried to make amends even if that didn’t work. X-rays decision to give up being a hero was not your fault in any way.” 

Vav looks around at the others around him then smiles softly. “Thank you.” He says a little softly to them. 

“Mogar return to forest with mother.” Mogar says getting Vav’s attention. 

“Can we still hang out?” Vav asks and Mogar nods with a smile making Vav smile a little more. 

So they head to the forest with Mogar and his mother.

Elsewhere…..

The Mad King has just taken Ray to the bedroom for some rest after a while of cuddling on the couch. 

Ray is naked from the waist up as earlier the other wanted to be sure that he didn’t have any injuries. He may bruise a little from the hit but otherwise he’s alright. 

The Mad King settles next to Ray as they are sitting on the bed. 

“Mad King?” Ray speaks up looking to the other with hooded eyes. 

“Ray.” The Mad King responds bringing an arm around Ray’s shoulders. 

Ray brings his hands up to cup the others cheeks. “Ryan I love you.”


	10. Chapter ten.

Chapter ten: 

The Mad King smiles lovingly. “I love you too.” He responds keeping the other close. “So much.” 

They share another kiss but this time Ray brings his arms around his arms around the other’s neck pulling him so he’s on top of him. They break apart to look into each other’s eyes. 

“Ray.” The Mad King breathes out to the other. 

“I want you to make me yours forever.” Ray tells him. “Having you worry so much over made me want you.” 

The Mad King smiles then kisses the raven’s forehead. “Of course.” 

Ray smiles and reaches down to begin undoing the others pants. 

The Mad King helps Ray take off his pants, their shoes and socks removed before coming to bed, then he lifts himself off of Ray long enough to remove the clothing on his torso. Now in only his boxers he reaches his hands down to undo Ray’s own pants only to take them off. 

Both of them left in just their boxers now and the Mad King shifts them until they are more on the bed. They then seal their lips in a kiss in which the Mad King licks the others bottom lip asking for entrance. 

Ray grants it almost immediately and their tongues tangle together in a dance of love and passion. He moans into the kiss as the Mad King’s hands begin to explore his torso with gentle sweet touches. He arches his body into the others touch and moves his hands to the other’s shoulders then he slides them down the Mad King’s sides only stopping once his fingertips touch the others boxers waist band. 

The two break their kiss for air a string of saliva connecting them for a moment before snapping. 

“Please.” Ray begs in a soft tone. 

The Mad King nods softly and Ray removes his boxers only to have the same thing done to him. 

Their boxers join their forgotten clothes on the floor somewhere as the two’s worlds have narrowed down to just each other. 

The Mad King brings his hand up holding three fingers to Ray’s mouth. “Suck. It’ll be the best we have for lube.” 

Ray nods and takes the fingers into his mouth sucking and running his tongue over them getting them nice and moist. 

The Mad King can’t help a soft moan and his hips buck down to grind against Ray causing their erections to rub against one another’s getting moans from the both of them. He takes out his fingers and stops his grinding as soon as he believes that they are wet enough and he also can’t really wait anymore. 

“Please do it quickly.” Ray whines slightly “I can’t wait for much longer.” 

The Mad King pecks his lips. “It’ll be okay. You’ll get what you want soon.” He assures the other then he slides two fingers inside of his raven making the other gasp. He gently shushes him then he kisses Ray’s throat only to nibble on his neck to distract him as he begins to stretch him preparing him for what’s coming. 

Ray spits on one hand then lowers it only to warp it around the Mad King’s impressive erection that makes his mouth water. He begins stroking him getting moans from his soon to be lover. 

The Mad King begins scissoring his fingers to truly stretch his love while also enjoying the pleasure of his hand around his cock. His breath ghosting over his neck where his lips are almost touching. He adds a third finger not long after getting impatient and as he continues to stretch the other he also begins a thrusting motion shifting the position with every thrust to try to find that sweet spot. He is rewarded with a slightly loud moan and a gentle squeeze on his cock when he hits it.

“Again.” Ray pants to him. “Please hit there again.” 

The Mad King smiles and aims for that spot with every thrust. He even gives a small lick to the raven’s neck where his lips were almost touching.

Ray is lost in pleasure that he is now only gripping the Mad King’s erection without really thinking about it because his mind is foggy with pleasure as even his eyes have closed from said pleasure. Though his grip is just enough and just right to give the other pleasure. 

The Mad King moves his lips to brush against Ray’s ear as he whispers sweetly into it. “If you keep that I’ll cum.” 

Ray nods softly and releases the other only to bring his hands to gently grip the back of the others shoulders and he opens his eyes half way as the Mad King pulls up enough to let him stare into those blue eyes that he adores so much. “Take me.” He whispers in a husky tone and that is enough for the other.

The Mad King removes his fingers then with his hands on either side of Ray’s head he lines himself up to his love’s entrance. He pushes himself in causing Ray to throw his head back with a slightly loud moan of pain and pleasure as well as arching his body into the Mad King’s own and on top of that his nails slightly dig into the others shoulders. He stops once fully inside giving his lover time to adjust not minding the tight grip on his shoulders. 

After a few moments Ray is nodding.

“Move.” 

The Mad King does as asked and he pulls out until it’s just the head that is inside only to thrust back inside. 

Ray moans out loud again and the Mad King repeats this thrusting over and over into him as they both moan with Ray moaning louder than the Mad King… HIS Mad King. He lowers his head to look to into the others eyes and like their lips are magnets they begin kissing again. 

The Mad King listens to Ray’s voice and only begins thrusting harder and faster when he no longer hears any pain in his lovers moans. 

This time it’s Ray who starts a heated make out session as he slips his tongue into the others mouth in which the Mad King is all too happy accept as he rubs his tongue against the others. 

The Mad King shifts his thrusts just enough so when he slams back into the other he hits his sweet spot. 

At this Ray breaks the kiss throwing his head back with a loud moan of pleasure as his sweet spot is hit dead on. 

The Mad King thrusts as hard and as fast as he can causing the bed to shake and creak with every thrust. 

Ray is moaning so loud it’s almost as if the entire building could hear that he was getting fucked by the Mad King. “Oh! Ryan!” He moans out the others name as his eyes slowly slip closed in pleasure and his grip on the other’s shoulders remain tight as he is pounded into. 

“Ray.” The Mad King moans back and he begins kissing the others jawline with eyes that are almost closed. “You… Feel… So… Good.” He says between kisses causing Ray to gasp before moaning again. 

“So… Do you!” Ray moans to him making the Mad King smile as he stops his kisses at the end of Ray’s jaw.

“I’m glad.” The Mad King then bites Ray’s shoulder to make sure to leave a claiming mark so anyone who sees it will know that Ray is his.

This is it for Ray as he once again arches his body into the other as he cums screaming the Mad Kings real name. 

The Mad King clenches his teeth and shuts his eyes tightly as the feeling of Ray tightening around him as well as slightly shivering from orgasm is too pleasurable. 

Ray can tell through the pleasurable fog of his orgasm that the Mad King is also close so he lowers his hands to cup his jaw and looks at him with almost half open eyes that are clouded in pleasure. “Inside. Cum inside of me.” He huskily pleads in a soft tone. “Claim me as yours.” 

“Ray.” The Mad King moans as his clenched teeth release as he cums inside of his lover getting a breathless moan when he does this. He manages to catch himself before he collapses onto his lover and they remain there slightly rocking against each other as they come down from their orgasmic high. He gently pulls out then lays down on his side next to his raven pulling him close and in response Ray snuggles against his lovers chest. “Go ahead and rest.” He says gently with a gentle kiss to the forehead. 

Ray is soon asleep feeling happy to be in his lovers arms.

The Mad King watches him for a few moments then brushes some hair resting against Ray’s cheek to behind his ear smiling gently. “I guess it’s you and me against the world.” He says softly before returning his hand to the others waist and joining him in sleep. 

The next day….

It’s about afternoon when the Mad King and Ray head outside after having a shower and breakfast after waking up still wrapped in each others arms. The two now walk side by side heading away from Monarch labs. 

“Hey.” A familiar voice says making them stop and they turn around enough to see Ray’s old friends, with no Mogar with them. The one that had spoken was Vav who has his suit repaired most likely thanks to Hilda. 

The Mad King clenches his teeth slightly then brings a hand out only for his crown to get away from Vav’s grip and return to its rightful owner. He puts it on his head for now. “What do you want?” He demands staying close to Ray just in case. 

“We thought you’d be gone by now.” Hilda says. “Yet you’re still here.” 

“That shouldn’t matter to you.” The Mad King hisses back. 

“Yeah well maybe it does.” Vav counters moving a few steps forward. “You know things don’t have to be this way. Just promise peace and you’ll be fine in this city.” 

“Like we’d every make such a deal with you.” Ray hisses then turns and dashes away with the Mad King following almost instantly. 

They keep running until they stop to catch their breaths once they are far enough away. They look back but it appears that they weren’t followed giving them a moment to catch their breaths. They ignore the people giving them weird looks or glares and attempting to avoid them. 

“It’ll be okay.” The Mad King says gently and gently takes one of Ray’s hands into his own. “We’ll make it through.” 

Ray smiles at the other. “Together.” He agrees. 

The two begin walking deciding to walk around town for a bit before heading back to their home. 

People obviously don’t want anything to do with them but they ignore them and keep their hands linked together. 

Ray knows that right now might not be so easy but at least he has Ryan at his side to always be there for him and vice versa. “We’ll need to stay low for awhile.” 

“Yes.” The Mad King confirms. 

……………………………………..

Ray’s old friends haven’t seen the two around in weeks… Or so they think… 

Ray and the Mad King have been wearing disguises and using money that the Mad King gets from Monarch labs since he is the founder, to live.

Ray now wears a black beanie, sunglasses, t-shirts, jeans and runners. He also was given one of the Mad Kings old jackets that is black with navy blue shoulders and three white stripes just below the shoulders then two white stripes on the wrist area. 

The Mad King wears sunglasses, t-shirts and black pants. He wears a simple black leather jacket after giving his other one to Ray like an extra claim to make sure people know that Ray is his. He hides his crown in a special pocket inside of his jacket that he managed to make work so it can’t be seen. He keeps it there more as a weapon just in case something bad happens. 

The two hardly leave each other’s side now and they kept a low profile with disguises and not talking out in public as much as possible. 

No one really recognizes them not even rally taking a god look because they aren’t dressed as how the people expect them to be dressed and no longer gave them any glares nor do they try to avoid them. 

And so they decided to keep it that way and to just enjoy each other for the rest of their lives keeping themselves hidden from the world. Both making each others lives as best as they possibly can. 

On the other hand Vav has spent quite a bit with Mogar recently and all of his friends can see what the two have yet to confess to each other. They’ve grown rather close and sometimes it almost seemed like there was no such thing as personal space with them. Vav could jump onto Mogar’s back randomly and the other just wouldn’t care if he did so and they often stand close to one another closer than Vav ever did with X-ray. 

Today was the day as Vav had decided. Today he was finally going to tell Mogar the truth. 

Vav walks up to Mogars treehouse pausing to glance up at it taking a deep breath before cupping a hand over his mouth bending ever so slightly. “Mogar! You there?” He calls then lowers his hand and straightens. 

At first there is no response making Vav wonder if the other is even there then he turns hearing a bush rustle behind him. 

Mogar approaches making Vav smile. “Vav.” He happily greets smiling at the other as he often does. 

Vav smiles back turning to completely face him. “Hey Mogar. I wanted to talk to you.” He admits gaining a soft blush on his cheeks. 

Mogar tilts his head slightly out of curiosity. 

“You know… I believe that I may have fallen in love with you.” Vav says rather quickly out of nervousness. He glances away blushing waiting for Mogar to respond. 

There is footsteps as Mogar moves making Vav fear that Mogar doesn’t return his feelings… Until… His cheek is gently cupped as Mogar gently moves Vav’s head to look to him and what he does next makes Vav go red. 

Mogar kisses Vav. 

Vav relaxes into the kiss with his eyes fluttering closed and they kiss for a few moments before pulling away and looking into each others eyes with love shining in them. 

“Mogar love Vav.” Mogar tells him making Vav almost grin.

“I’m glad.” Vav tells him sharing a quick kiss with him then Mogars hand drops from Vav’s cheek to his hand taking it into his own. 

Neither notice Mogar’s mother watching from the bushes only to nod in approval then turn and head off for now to let the two be. 

Vav turns to stand beside Mogar still holding his hand and together the two walk deeper into the forest for now enjoying each other. 

The end.


End file.
